idea_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
"FROZEN Episode II" * It's a sequel produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the sequel to Frozen. "RELEASE DATE" * DECEMBER 24 - 2019 "CREATORS" * Chris Buck * Jennifer Lee * Peter Del Vecho Trailers February June July September October And November # Sneak Peek Teaser Trailer 1 February 13 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Teaser Trailer First Look Sneak Peek (2:13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tdSzSO96oE # Sneak Peek Reaction Official Trailer 1 June 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Reaction Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2:32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vbe1Sdquud0 # Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Alternate Trailer Sneak Peek July 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Trailer Sneak Peek (1:00) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aU24vTyIQ0 # Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer September 23 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer (2:53) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3-yGyX5XWM # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Sneak Peek September 30 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer (1:46) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-7sIT7QrU # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Sneak Peek October 10 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer (1:52) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ba17OUndqQ # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Elsa And Anna Saved The Day Sneak Peek October 14 (Here Finally) (2:32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOpUJ5MDzI0 # Trailer Music # The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial - Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Teaser Trailer Music) # The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial - Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Trailer Music) # Let It Go Instrumental/The Hit House/Vuelie (1:48) - Christophe Beck Glacial Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Alternate Trailer Music) # Secret Key (1:42) - Ghostwriter Music (Special Look Trailer Music) # Into The Unknown (1:44) (Trailer Music) - Elsa's Song # The Hole/Into The Unknown (1:52) (Trailer Music) - Ghostwriter Music - Elsa's Song # The World (2:03) (Trailer Music) - Ghostwriter Music # TV Spots June September October November December 0.1. Frozen Episode 2 Teaser T.V. Spot 1 (0:29) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlW9fWoP69s # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 1 (0:29) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LVC83CtQSk # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 2 THIS HALLOWEEN (0:30) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e|4cZTfvXcc # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 3 Where's Olaf ? (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlmjRaDRqjY # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 4 (0:30) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTnjIf5Bil8 # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 5 (0:15) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is95w2UnBe # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 6 (0:27) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXr_oQxm1Lg #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 7 (0:15) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFWkV55SEtk #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 8 (0:30) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GxMpgjMxks #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 9 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEkerDxeOJQ #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 10 (1:01) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF2M6j9E5kU #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 11 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toV6GgVJtSA #Frozen Episode 2 Find The Truth T.V. Sport 12 (0:31) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjgBNzue1dE #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 13 (0:15) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZn9LHXXs4A #Frozen Episode 2 The Past T.V. Spot 14 (0:31) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDcCUaaHzSM #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 15 (0:31) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU5pi0aGEsc #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 16 (0:31) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ9FF-3Rm8Q #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 17 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vcBeS044-U #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 18 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUDIfA6XUTE #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 19 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaEReO4ut2w #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 20 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrLTiPSQctw #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 21 (0:31) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q-HHUqmjMw #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 22 Returns (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAt8mu6pJTc #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 23 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtkO58lijYfc #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 24 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVwdLVET1ZM #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 25 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHOsC-1Rwoo #Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 26 (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz5W4TgXUXY # # # # # # # "PLOT" Elsa Anna And Olaf Are Searching What Happened To Their Parents They're Going To Belong On Arendelle., And Why Was Elsa Anna And Olaf Born With Magical Powers ? The Answer Is Calling Their Kingdom. Together Mattias, Sven, Kristoff, King Aagnrr And Queen Iduna They'll Set Out On A Dangerous But Remarkable Journey. "CAST" * Eva Bella as Baby Elsa * Spancer Lee Monn as Young Elsa * Livvy Stubenrauch as Baby Anna * Agatha Lee Monn as Young Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Josh Gad as Olaf The Snowman * Nokk The Water Horse * Sven The Reindeer/Jonathan Groff * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff/Sven The Reindeer * Reindeers Sven's Reindeer Pale * Sterling K Brown as Mattias * Mattias's Gurads * Rachel Matthews as Honeymaren * Jason Ritter as Ryder * Martha Plimpton as Yelana * Ciaran Hinds as Grandpabbie The Troll * Trolls * The Gaint Rock Monster * EVIL SCARY TERRIFYING HORRIFYING WAVES * Bruni The Lizard/Salamander The Fire Lizard * Aurora as The Voice *Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna * Alfred Monlia as King Aagnrr * Martha Plimpton as Yelana * Charil XCX as Formdom * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow * TBA as The Snowgies * Jereny Sisto as King Runeard Elsa's Garndfather "SONG WRITERS" * Bobby Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez Soundtrack 0.1. Vuelie (3:19) - Christophe Beck Ft. Cantus # All Is Found (2:05) - Queen Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) King Aagnrr (Alfred Monlia)'s Lullaby Song # Let It Go (3:45) Elsa (Idina Menzel) And The Cast Of Frozen Episode 2's Song # Some Things Never Change (3:29) Elsa (Idina Menzel) Anna (Kristen Bell) Olaf (Josh Gad) Sven (Jonathan Groff) And Kristoff's Song # When The North (All Is Found Respire) (1:20) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) And (Kristen Bell)'s Lullaby Song # Into The Unknown (3:14) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) Ft. Aurora's Song # When I'm Older (1:51) - Olaf (Josh Gad)'s Song # Dive Down Deep (All Is Found Respire 2) (0:41) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) And Honeymaren's Lullaby Song # Reindeers Are Better People (Respire Even What Love So Hard) - Kristoff And Sven (Jonathan Groff)'s Sad Song # Lost In The Woods (3:00) - Kristoff And Sven (Jonathan Groff)'s Nervous Song # Show Yourself (4:17) Elsa (Idina Menzel)'s Song # The Next Right Thing (3:35) - Anna (Kristen Bell)'s Sad Song # Into The Unknown (3:15) (Remix) (End Credits )- Panic At The Disco # Lost In The Woods (3:00) (Remix) (End Credits) - Weezer # Worst In Me (3:22) (End Credits) - Julia Micheals # All Is Found (2:05) (End Credits) - K.C Musgraves Instrumental # Vuelie (New Version)/Introduction (0:59) Christophe Beck Frode Fjellheim Ft. Cantus # The Northuldra (2:22) - Christophe Beck # Sisters Elsa And Anna (1:10) - Christophe Beck # Exodus (1:26) - Christophe Beck # The Mist (2:45) - Christophe Beck Ft. Elsa And Anna's Song # The Wind Tornato (3:11) - Christophe Beck # Iduna's Scraf/Vuelie (Respire)/(4:38) - Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus # Salamander/Fire And Ice/Bruni (3:16) - Christophe Beck # Earth Giants Attack (1:57) - Christophe Beck # Elsa Anna And Olaf Met The Ship (4:55) - Christophe Beck # River Slide/Anna And Let's Ice Boat (2:32) - Christophe Beck # Dark Sea/Nokk The Water Horse And Ice Queen Elsa (2:47) - Christophe Beck # Elsa And The Ghost Of Arendelle/Elsa's Frozen (2:58) - Christophe Beck # Gone Too Far/Olaf Melts (3:43) - Christophe Beck # Rude Awaking (2:11) - Christophe Beck # The Flood (3:40) - Christophe Beck # The Reindeer's Family Circle (1:45) - Christophe Beck Ft. Cantus # Reunion (3:50) - Christophe Beck # Elsa's Going Home/Epilogue/Frozen Episode 2 End Tittle (3:25) - Christophe Beck Clips November And December # Anna And Olaf Clip (0:30) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeYfO4bsEZk # Charades Clip 1 (0:42) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X19oEJXEEtw # Charades Clip 2 (1:52) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2clnxEs72gQ # Kristoff Is Try To Married Anna Again Clip (0:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCvqYFJmG7Q # All Is Found Respire Clip (0:59) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1s5YoSwq2U # Elsa And The Diamonds Destroy's Arendelle Clip (0:39) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpsHOUiU9Xo # Elsa's Journey ? Clip (0:46) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2W36KbSh8E # What Was That ? Clip (0:18) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv6Z56ORmEQ # Olaf And Samantha ? Clip (0:40) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbbQmOfsG-Q # Show Yourself Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Evil Hungry Wolves Chase Elsa HORROR MOVIE Clip ( : ) November 2019 # The Evil Gaint Rock Monster Chase Elsa HORROR Movie Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Into The Unknown Clip ( : ) November 2019 # All Is Found Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Some Things Never Change Clip ( : ) November 2019 # When I'm Older Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Elsa Lost In The Woods Clip ( :) November 2019 # Mattias And Elsa Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Bruni And Elsa Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Olaf And Honeymaren Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Yelena Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Snowgies Talk And Marshmallow CHRISTMAS Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Nokk And Elsa Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Bruni And Elsa Clip ( : ) November 2019 # TORNADO Clip ( : ) November 2019 # Show Yourself ( : ) November 2019 # The Next Right Thing Clip ( : ) November 2019 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #